Okashi Kotsugai
Okashi Kotsugai is a student at Sunadokei Academy, and was the first to awaken to her Persona. She represents the Judgement Arcana. Personality (Psychology) Calling Okashi selfish is an understatement. She will often say what is on her mind, having no care what anyone thinks or feels about it. If she has to step on heads to get to where she needs to be, she will immediately do so, even if it means hurting a friend. Though it is rather easy to get on her good side. Complimenting her candies of just enjoying them in general is a really quick and easy way to stroke her ego. Although, if you were to express disgust or didn’t like the candy, she will take it very personally. Not eating her candies will cause her not to trust whomever that person was. She seems to have a form of Pistanthrophobia due to past experiences with her family. Bringing up her family, especially her mother, will cause her to get irrationally angry or silent. Backstory In her younger years, Okashi’s father and mother opened a confectionery store in Fukuoka, Japan. The business was extremely successful and had a very easy upbringing. She went to the most prestigious school and got her own brand of sweets that was made entirely by her called, Angel’s Kiss. Though they weren’t nearly as popular as her parents sweets, they still sold well. As the business expanded, soon they were looking to export their product to foreign lands and assumed the best start would be with China. As they grew, they needed more workers and China offered many to help the business continue to prosper. A man was quick to befriend the family and soon enough, he was well received by them. By this time, Okashi had just made it into her 2nd year of secondary school. Suddenly without warning, Okashi’s mother, Ruruka, filed for divorce. Because she was prepared, she had all of the grounds covered and was probably able to take everything legally. But she took it one step further and falsely accused her husband of domestic abuse. Any chance that her father had of keeping anything was stripped away. Okashi was pulled away from her father and forced to live with her mother, who had married the man who befriended the family. Okashi hated it all. She hated how her mother was able to take the whole brand their family had built with no remorse. When they planned to leave for China, Okashi was able to escape their grasp and leave to find her father. Her mother didn’t even care, letting her go without a second thought. Okashi reunited with her father and decided to stay with him, starting up a new confectionery store and trying to rebuild the reputation they had lost. Powers (Persona) and Abilities * Persona Summoning: Okashi possesses the ability to summon her Persona, the manifestation of her character and the mask for her to use to face hardships. She represents the Judgement Arcana. ** '''Iodinus: '''Okashi's Persona, which represents her penance, and desire to protect. Unlike most Personas, Iodinus was created by Eurae, the game master of the RP. Iodinus specializes in Wind-based skills, and is vulnerable to Electric-based ones.